


Past Obsession

by Kaiba13Dragon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bad Albus Dumbledore, F/M, Good Tom Riddle, Hermione Granger Bashing, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lost Love, Luna Lovegood is a Good Friend, Minor Character Death, Murder, Murder Mystery, Not Beta Read, Order of the Phoenix Bashing (Harry Potter), Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Possessive Tom, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sane Tom Riddle, Seer Luna Lovegood, Slow To Update, Slytherin Harry Potter, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, Teenage Tom Riddle, Temporary Character Death, Time Shenanigans, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Timeline What Timeline, Tom is a Sweetheart, What-If, Young Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiba13Dragon/pseuds/Kaiba13Dragon
Summary: A young Tom Riddle had a crush on an older Ravenclaw student, but the news of her 'accidental' death set about the horrid siprialling downfall into the depths of madness and left him with a deep craving for revenge and retribution.It's up to Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood to jump back in time and try to fix the chaos attempting to swallow up everything they hold dear.   What repercussions will their actions cause? Will they manage to set things to right or began the end of days as they know it?
Relationships: Fenrir Greyback/Luna Lovegood, Tom Riddle & Original Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	1. It's All Just a Bad Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Okay not really sure if the Murder mystery tag belongs, but eh why not. So this idea has been hopping about my brain for a while now hopefully the first chapter is interesting enough. And also whoo! First Harry Potter story!

"Headmaster, who's that?" Harry inquired, as he spotted the memory of young Tom Riddle eyeing a particular Ravenclaw girl from across the room the Slug club had met in.

The girl was slim, long waist length flowing white hair that made Malfoy's look gold in comparison. Her eyes were, almost as bright as his own, a vibrant leafy green instead of emerald. 

She wore a baby blue satin or silk dress robe that had lace sleeves and a lace over skirt that ended just below her knees. Simple but elegant in his opinion, but then again he knew nothing of women's fashion or fashion in general.

"Ah yes, miss Ayla Valentina. Probably the only person Voldemort ever cared about." Dumbledore hummed thoughtfully. "Use to follow her about like a duckling if I recall."

Harry's brow furrowed, the girl smiled brightly, as Tom Riddle strode to her and began a conversation. 'If she was so nice and he cared for her then what happened?'

"What happened to her?" He asked as he moved closer to the two.

"You see she was a third year when Voldemort entered Hogwarts. The year he was to graduate, she died in a tragic accident."

"Thank you for allowing me to borrow your book, Ayla." Tom's memory spoke to the taller girl.

"You're welcome, Thomas." Ayla beamed. "Are you enjoying it so far? It's not too complex of a subject for you right?"

"Oh it's marvelous, fascinating really." Tom smiled back, his stance less tense and more honest and warm than Harry had ever seen.

"Good." Ayla giggled happily, "I was afraid that you might find it too dry of a read. Goblin, culture tends to bore most people." 

“Au contraire, quite the opposite really. It’s such an enlightening read. A detailed preview into the economics system and the economy if you will.” 

Harry blinked as their conversation soon escalated far over his head. The two looked...cute together. Which was a disturbing thought...Voldemort cute, gag. Harry shuttered. 

"Do you think Voldemort wouldn't have been so bad if she had lived?" Harry inquired off handedly to the headmaster.

"Who's to say my boy; well let's carry on, no sense in dwelling over what ifs." Dumbledore quickly ushered them away from the scene.

Harry glanced back at the two. Tom was looking up at Ayla as if she hung the moon and scattered stars. 

Did her death affect Tom that badly? That couldn’t be all of it; surely he was missing something. Something else must have happened to send Voldemort off the deep end...right? What could cause someone to turn so bad...that evil?

Once out of the pensive, Harry turned to Dumbledore. “Sir? How did Voldemort meet Ayla?”

“In the Library I suppose. However, that's not important, my boy. I want you to reflect on how Voldemort acted around Professor Slughorn. There may come a time when you need to talk to him, Voldemort was one of Slughorn's favorite students after all.” Dumbledore responded, before he shook his head as he stood.

Dumbledore led him to the door and shooed him out with a pleasant, “Goodnight.” 

Harry walked in a daze, the image of Tom interacting with Ayla haunting him. Voldemort looked almost happy. He shook his head and sighed. Perhaps he could ask Slughorn about Ayla. Surely he would know. Did she care about Voldemort just as much as he did her or was it unrequited? 

Harry made it back to Gryffindor tower on autopilot. His mind too wrapped around the concept of Voldemort having a crush to notice Ron and Hermione waiting for him in the common room. He just bypassed everything, in order to fling himself onto his bed with a groan.

Today had to be a nightmare, he'll just lay down and wake up to a slightly less weird day. A day where the most feared dark lord in history didn't have a crush or had feelings in general…

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Harry's vision was blurred around the edges, as his body moved of its own accord; striding through dark dreary corridors, only to stop before a massive dark green door.

_ ~Open~ _ he heard hissed out, the door clicking open and allowed him entrance. He slipped in, and shut the door behind him.

It was as he sat upon the large elegant four poster bed that he realized that it was yet another vision, this time from the view point of Voldemort himself.

Long deathly pale, bony spider-like fingers gently took hold of a well worn, but well taken care of photo frame that held the wizarding image of a smiling and laughing Ayla. The woman looked a bit older, then when Harry had seen her in the memory of the Slug club.

"My, Ayla...if I could bring you back I would...if only I had the knowledge then as I do now. You would not have been slaughtered like a rabid dog." Voldemort sighed wistfully, his thumb shifted so he could caress Ayla's cheek softly.

"I will make them both suffer for their actions. Regret ever killing you and allowing your murder to be lessened to a mere slap on the wrist." Harry heard Voldemort snarl angrily.

Harry startled awake with an anguished scream of pain, he shot up straight in his bed. 

_ 'Murdered? Dumbledore said it was an accident...What's true?' _ thought as he panted, his hand clinched over his lightning bolt scar as it throbbed painfully; as if someone was tracing it over and over with a red hot knife.

Once the pain subsided Harry grabbed his pillow and covered his face; releasing an aggravated snarl of his own as he dropped back down to lay flat upon his bed. It was too early for this, he had Umbitch today and he needed all the rest he could get.


	2. The Insightful Moonchild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna comes into the picture, adding some insight and confusing Harry all the more. What's true? What's Lie? And how much does Luna truly know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's just another short chapter, not sure why my muse keeps making the chapters so short but hey at least I can write.

Harry awoke groggily, “Huh?” 

“Harry come on mate or we’ll be late for breakfast.” Ron grumbled as he turned back to finish getting dressed. 

With an exhausted groan Harry stumbled off the bed to his trunk and then into the bathroom in order to get ready for the day. 

The day proceeded much like the rest of the year had, the only difference being the cat fight between McGonagall and Umbitch. 

After detention with the horrid pink toad, Harry’s hand ached something fierce even Hermione’s healing balm couldn’t soothe all of the pain. He then snuck to the room of requirement to make the last half of the D.A. meeting.

It was only after the meeting that the normalcy changed. It was only Neville, Luna, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and himself left in the room

“Hey Harry is everything alright you’ve been kind of off today.” Hermione inquired.

“Huh?” Ron exclaimed, confused only to grunt when Hermione elbowed him in the gut.

“Honestly you’ve the emotional range of a teaspoon Ronald!” 

“Oh uh it’s just…” Harry sighed figuring he might as well come out and say it bluntly as there was no bloody way to ease into it. “Last night during my...extra lesson with Dumbledore,”

“Professor Dumbledore.” 

“I learned Voldemort had a crush on a girl…”

“What?!” was shouted by Ron, and Hermione. Both Neville and Ginny both looked a tad pale. And Luna...well Luna was just smiling serenely.

“Poor girl.” Hermione winced in sympathy. 

“Uh even I feel for the slytherin.” Ron shuddered a bit green. 

“Actually she was a Ravenclaw, and three years older than him...” Harry hedged.

“W-was Ayla her name?” Ginny stuttered still pale. 

Harry gave a hesitant nod. “Yeah.” 

“Tom...well the Dairy spoke about her a lot...it was actually both creepy and sweet.” Ginny shuttered. 

“What do you mean Ginny?” Hermione inquired, brows furrowed. 

“He, from what I gathered, always followed her around. He said she let him borrow her books, books that the library didn’t have. Said he found out all about her and used it to keep...what was the word he used...suitors away, that he wanted to wait until he had a stable job so he could court and marry her.” 

“The Dark adder longs for the Pale Raven.” Luna nodded sagely, her smile still wide and as serene as was typical for Luna. 

“Core short of a wand…” Ron muttered under his breath to Hermione. 

“Thresal hair actually.” Luna smiled. 

“Anyway…” Harry had to step in, he liked Luna. She was loyal and didn’t judge. “He told you that Gin?”

Ginny flushed a bit and nodded. “Yeah I think he was trying to get me to lower my guard by trying to find common ground. Like I said though every time he mentioned her it was a bit creepy. He was totally obsessed with her. I mean he’d fill the entire page gushing and singing her praises. I could hardly read fast enough to keep up.” 

“Yeah that’s about what I saw. He looked at her almost in worship.” Harry sighed. “Dumbledore said he used to follow her around.” 

“Well what happened?” Hermione huffed. “I swear if he went psychotic just because his veneration was scorned I’lll…”

Harry and Ron both winced as Hermione went off on tangent over stupid boys and unrequited love. Harry waited until Hermione had to pause for breath, to object.

“That’s not it….she died the year he was to graduate. Dumbledore said it was a tragic accident.” 

“Oh…” Hermione deflated and silence descended upon the group. 

“But...Last night I had a...dream? I was Him, Voldemort. He was gentle with Ayla’s picture that he had on his nightstand...but he talked as if she was murdered.” Harry muttered, “You should have heard him...he sounded almost...human in his grief. I woke up when he started snarling about avenging Alya’s death.” 

The room once more descended into silence. 

“Well obviously it’s a lie...right?” Ron muttered, breaking the silence.

“I don’t think…” Harry started, but Hermione cut him off.

“Exactly. Honestly someone like...V-Voldemort can’t process lesser emotions, let alone comprehend complex ones like Love and affection. He’s a monster, a psychopath. Obviously he’s just trying to get you to sympathize with him and let down your guard.” 

Harry stayed silent through her rant. Maybe she was right, but something felt off about this whole thing. Like something was missing, he could feel it deep in his gut. He was missing a crucial piece of the puzzle and it was the most important one if he was to see the final image. 

A hand fell on his shoulder and he startled. Emerald eyes turned to see Luna smiling sweetly at him.

“They’re gone.” Luna smiled, and Harry realized the others had left as he was deep in thought. “If you want to know more about the Pale Raven and the Dark Adder you could always owl her family. They own a shop in Diagon.”

“Wouldn’t that be rude?” 

“Oh not at all. They miss her terribly. Just mention her trophies in the Trophy room. She was Head girl and did get the Medal for Magical Merit just like Tom….” Her eyes turned glassy, “Oh! I suppose it was the other way around...he got them just like her…” 

Harry blinked watching Luna hum as she skipped off. He had the sudden urge to visit the trophy room…

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sure enough Luna was right. Here sitting Beside Tom Marvolo Riddle’s Trophies were Ayla Valentina’s. It seemed like no matter what Voldemort had to be near Ayla. It was a tad creepy if he was being honest, but yet again Harry couldn’t stop the nagging feeling that he was missing something. 

How did such a bright and sweet girl catch the attention of Voldemort of all people. And why follow her around? Knowledge is power, but Voldemort also said love made you weak.

Was that something he truly believed or was it something he had learned from past experience...like losing Alya?

Harry had to know. This was one adventure, one mystery that would drive him insane if he didn’t figure it out. Far too many questions and too few answers; or answers that lead to even more unanswered questions. 

Throwing his invisibility cloak on Harry snuck back to Gryffindor tower, he had a letter to write. And tomorrow after charms he had a half goblin to question. 

He would find out the truth if it killed him. 


End file.
